


Surprise Birthday Talents

by sometimesamywrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Artist Victor Nikiforov, Birthday Presents, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesamywrites/pseuds/sometimesamywrites
Summary: It's Yuuri's birthday and Viktor surprises him with a special gift he made himself.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Surprise Birthday Talents

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show my appreciation for all the other artists, writers, and content creators who do so much for the fandom and give us so much content on this wonderful day of Yuuri's birth. So this is my thank you!

It was a quiet night at home. That was all Yuuri had asked for. They ordered in pizza and watched a movie once Yuuri had finished his Skyping with his family, Minako, and the Nishigoris. The movie got paused a few times so that Yuuri could answer his phone for calls of birthday wishes from all their friends.

Yuuri had never been too fond of parties. He didn't like being the center of attention. And with the Grand Prix Final looming, neither he or Viktor really wanted to make a big fuss about his birthday. Well, that wasn't exactly true, Viktor always wanted to make a fuss, he just understood when it was welcome and when it wasn't. The rest of the Russian team was just glad to enjoy lunch together at practice, and everyone else was too far away to celebrate, but for Yuuri it was fine. All he needed was his husband and their poodle beside him. He already felt more than blessed to have them both in his life.

So couch cuddles and slobbery Makka kisses made up the evening of Yuuri's 27th birthday, and he was sure he couldn't be more happy.

"I have something for you," Viktor whispered softly into his ear. Yuuri had his head resting on the man's shoulder, tucked into the safety and warmth of Viktor's embrace.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Yuuri chided, smiling to himself. It seemed completely unfathomable to Viktor that Yuuri could be happy without presents, so of course he had to give him something.

"Well I know you said you didn't want me to get you anything. So I didn't."

"Huh?" Yuuri sat up as Viktor left the couch to retrieve his surprise. Confused he and Makka watched as his husband made his escape to the guest bedroom, or really Yuri's room. Since he usually spent the night whenever he came over for dinner, which was often.

Viktor walked back into the living room with a sheepish smile and his arms behind his back. "It's not very good, but I wanted to do something special. I, uh, I made it myself."

Yuuri couldn't help the smile that came across his face when he saw Viktor's nervous blush. "You made me something?"

"Mmmhm." Viktor nodded sitting back down, still hiding the gift behind his back. "So even if it's really bad, you have promise not to laugh, okay?"

"As long as you made it, I'll cherish it forever."

Satisfied with Yuuri's response, Viktor handed over the present. It was crudely wrapped with too much tape and a small gap in once spot where the paper didn't meet, but it just made Yuuri's smile grow wider. Viktor still hadn't gotten the hang of wrapping presents after all serveral years if Yuuri trying to teach him. He left him all the square or rectangular boxes whenever they had gifts to wrap, but it was still obvious who wrapped what when they were done.

The gift itself wasn't very large, about the size of a book, but nowhere near as thick. "Can I open it now? Or do you want me to wait for you to start recording?" Yuuri teased, familiar with his husband's love for sharing their life with fans online.

"You can open it now. This is just for you. Plus I'll probably die if you don't like it, so I'd rather not film it, just in case," he winked.

Yuuri chuckled as he carefully tore the wrapping paper away. He recognized the back of a picture frame easily, he had opened it upside down apparently. He could sense Viktor vibrating with a mix of nerves and excitement beside him as he flipped it over.

Yuuri could feel the cold air, pulled in from his gasp, hit his teeth. His eyes started watering. "Vitya," his voice trembled as the tears threatened to spill. "You drew this?" Yuuri's smile sparkled as the tears finally slid down his cheeks.

"Well, you know I doodle from time to time."

"Viktor! This is... I can't believe... This amazing! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Yuuri pulled Viktor into a tight hug.

"So you like it then?" He laughed, wiping away the tears streaking down Viktor's face. "I was worried it wasn't good enough."

"Are you kidding me? love it! I had no idea you could draw so well. No not draw, this is... It's art, Vitya! It's wonderful!"

Viktor felt his cheeks run hot, he set the frame up on the coffee table then pulled Yuuri back into his arms. "Happy birthday, my love."

Yuuri oohed and ahhed and asked questions about his present for the rest of the night, bestowing Viktor with kisses of gratitude nearly every time he looked at it. Viktor was ridiculously pleased with how happy the drawing had made Yuuri. It completely made up for the seven or so times he gave up and started over.

By the time Viktor was ready for bed, he was surprised Yuuri still hadn't made it to the bedroom. He was even more surprised to find the love of his life snapping a picture of his gift and uploading it to his Instagram.

ykatsuki.nikiforov

Did anyone else know @v-katsuki.nikiforov was such a talented artist?! Or was I just supposed to find that out on my own when he gives me this amazing birthday present?! #justdoodlesmyass #art #surprised #thankyou #youarethebestbirthdaypresent #iloveyou

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to publishing on A03 so please feel free let me know if formatting looks off, or if I missed any mistakes in editing. But if you do, please be kind with how you go about it! Also if you are an artist and want to make art of whatever you think Viktor drew for Yuuri, feel free to tag me on Tumblr! http://tardiscompanion.tumblr.com/


End file.
